Baño caliente
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Una discusion, ¿que mejor que un baño para relajarse tras ella?...Un baño...Muy caliente.
1. Chapter 1

¡Bien! Eh aquí otro Madadei, Tendrá otro capítulo pero primero quiero ver si tiene buena acogida :3 ¿Si?

Pareja: Madadei, obvio.

Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla, bla…uwu son de masashi-san bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Deidara abrió la puerta de su habitación con fuerza haciendo que la puerta chocara contra la pared, no es que le importara demasiado pero igualmente comprobó que no se hubiera roto con un rápido vistazo, no quería problemas con Kakuzu…

Cerro con igual fuerza la puerta ya pasando completamente de comprobar si se había roto o no, puso sus manos en el rostro soltando un largo y tedioso suspiro-Dios, dame fuerzas, uhn-Murmuro reprimiendo su enfado, pues minutos antes, Tobi, como no, había logrado sobrepasar los límites del enojo de Deidara, y aunque eso no fuera demasiado complicado…no habían llegado jamás hasta ese punto.

Tobi, dentro de su inocencia y sin ningún tipo de maldad ni ganas de enojar a su querido Sempai, había expresado una opinión demasiado sincera ante el rubio…Repitiendo textualmente-Sempai…Su arte es ruidoso y molesto-Obviamente eso había dado lugar a una discusión bastante larga seguida de varios intentos de asesinato hacia la piruleta andante…

Volviendo al presente el ojiazul se encontraba ahora quitándose la gabardina con lentitud mientras seguía blasfemando contra su Kouhai entre susurros, alzo sus brazos sujetándose las manos estirando sus músculos emitiendo a su vez un gemido cansado, había sido un día realmente duro...así que opto por ducharse.

Al abrir la puerta del baño empezó a quitarse la camiseta quedándose en la simple camisa de rejilla que a duras penas cumplía su función, se observo entonces ante el espejo viendo con bastante claridad la boca sellada en su pecho…frunció levemente sus labios pero le relajó el hecho de que bajo la camisa de rejilla pareciera encerrada en cárcel.

Se quito de igual forma la delicada camiseta de rejilla evitando mirarse para conservar esa pequeña fantasía sobre su futuro final…Deslizo por su cintura los pantalones y bóxers quedándose completamente desnudo, llevo entonces las manos al pelo quitándose con cuidado la apretada goma, la dejo encima del lavamanos, en eso cogió su ropa, la doblo y la dejo encima de una pequeña silla que había en el baño.

Abrió la llave del agua y puso su mano bajo la misma comprobando la temperatura mientras iba cambiándola…Cuando considero que estaba a su gusto se metió dentro de la ducha. Cuando el agua tibia toco su cuerpo dejo escapar un leve gemido de placer-Que bien…uhn.-Susurro para sí mismo mientras se empapaba entero, ayudo a que el agua llegara a cada recoveco de su cabello tirando este mismo hacia atrás y recogiéndolo con ambas manos deslizándolo por uno de sus hombros, lo peino delicadamente con sus dedos poniéndose directamente de cara al agua sintiendo las furiosas gotas chocar contra sus facciones.

Mientras, al otro lado de la pared, una sombra semi-agachada observaba por un pequeño agujero en la pared colocado estratégicamente para dar una visión privilegiada del cuarto de baño de Deidara, el no estaba haciendo nada malo, claro que no…El solo había mirado por ahí porque a veces Deidara dejaba la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta y así podía ver que tan enfadado estaba, el no miraba por ahí porque sabía de antemano que Deidara tras una discusión suele ducharse para relajarse, no…Porque él es un chico bueno.

-Maldición…-Susurro para si mismo mientras un fino hilo de saliva resbalaba por su mentón…Deslizo la máscara naranja hacia un lado para tener mejor visibilidad de la escena, a ojos de Tobi, o mejor dicho…Madara Uchiha, esa visión le hacía sentir de una forma maravillosamente inexplicable.

Pues como tantas veces le había repetido a su pupilo Itachi, que había tenido que soportar las largas charlas sobre la perfección de Deidara, Deidara era un ser superior a los ángeles, su sonrisa podía enamorar a los dioses y su cuerpo era el más delicioso de los pecados…Además de la tan oída conclusión-Si le pones un ojo encima, te lo arrancare, si le pones la mano encima, te la cortare y si se te ocurre tirártelo…echare acido sobre tu entrepierna.-Era un discurso que el inexpresivo Uchiha tenía más que aprendido.

Dudaba entre quedarse ahí y simplemente ser un espectador mas o si entrar en el baño y ser finalmente el protagonista de la novela, alguien entre sus piernas decidió por él con más énfasis del normal-Bien…Decidido-A riesgo de morir del dolor que le producía esa erección, ya que se negaba a darse placer él solo, entro de golpe en el baño del cuarto de Deidara siendo recibido por un par de ojos azules que casi se salen de sus orbitas-¿¡Qué coño haces Tobi, uhn!?-Grito el rubio tapándose mínimamente con la cortina de la ducha, una sonrisa lasciva se formo bajo la máscara al tiempo que el líder de Akatsuki daba un paso hacia su presa.

Bien owo! Debo informar de que estoy trabajando en un fic de varios capítulos Madadei [Es muy telenovelesco, aviso xD] ¡¡No sé si les gustara pero me esforzare!!

Bueno, Dejen reviews…no duele :3

Además, así Madara y yo nos esforzaremos mas en el capitulo Hard x3

[Y ataremos mejor a Deidara para que no se cargue el ordenador a bombazos…¿Eh Dei? ¬¬]


	2. Chapter 2

-¡No sigas adelante, quieto, uhn!-Añadió Deidara con desesperación notando como su rostro ardía literalmente, no podía entender cómo era posible que su ''inocente'' Kouhai estuviera en esos momentos intentando verle desnudo, no le cavia en la cabeza…Aunque sí que admitía que últimamente Tobi estaba mucho mas cariñoso y atento de lo normal, cosa que amaba…Desde hacía un tiempo había notado que sentía algo por ese shinobi.

Por otro lado, Madara, sentía como su entrepierna palpitaba con fuerza al ver esa imagen, una cosa en la que Deidara no se estaba fijando era que las cortinas de ducha tienen la maravillosa virtud de pegarse a los cuerpos mojados y marcar todavía más sus curvas.

Se acercó otro paso…

-¡Tobi!-Grito Deidara intentando disuadirle-¿Si, Sempai?-Pregunto con su voz real el Uchiha, los ojos del rubio se abrieron todavía más y su rostro paso a un rojo ya más cercano al granate, el ya había escuchado esa voz en contadas ocasiones, pero…siempre lograba sorprenderle con ese tono tan pícaro y sensual que ponía, sabía que Tobi no tenía esa voz aniñada que no paraba de gritarle a la oreja, sabía que esa era su verdadera voz, y lo que lograba hacer en su cuerpo esa seductora voz no era cosa para contarle a un niño.

Al notar el nuevo rostro anonado de su hermoso sempai no pudo evitar reír levemente, ya no tenía ganas de fingir, lo que su voz real provocaba en el rubio le era mucho más satisfactorio que las innumerables explosiones que daba la otra-No tengo ganas de reprimirme más-Anuncio Madara ante un confundido Deidara-¿Reprimi…?-No pudo decir más, su boca quedo ocupada por la de su compañero que en un rápido movimiento logro deshacerse de su molesta mascara y robarle un beso cargado de pasión al ojiazul.

Al sentir la lengua del mayor pasearse por el interior de su boca intento sentir repulsión, pero no lo logro, solo consiguió un sentimiento de placer inexplicable y un deseo irrefrenable de corresponderle, pero claro, el eterno orgullo de este rubio es algo que nadie puede doblegar, a no ser que sea a la fuerza…

De un empujón se deshizo de ese beso dejando al pelinegro en la misma gloria tras saborear esa cavidad de su cuerpo-¿¡Puedo saber qué diablos haces, uhn!-Exclamo el joven Akatsuki rozándose los labios con las yemas de sus dedos-Enseñarte lo que es disfrutar de verdad-Respondió con una media sonrisa perversa en su rostro, se metió en la ducha junto a él sintiendo el agua tibia empapar su ropa y cabello, este dio un paso atrás bastante sorprendido mientras el mayor tomaba sus manos para que no intentara golpearle.

-¡To-Tobi! ¡Sal de aquí, uhn!-Se quejo Deidara intentando zafarse de su poderoso agarre, fue entonces cuando Madara observo el cuerpo de su Sempai, era la primera vez que lograba verle desnudo tan de cerca, Mordió su labio inferior colocando los ojos en blanco-Dios mío Deidara, que bien te pario tu madre-Soltó con voz totalmente conmovida, un nuevo sonrojo de manos del rubio no se hizo esperar.

La rápida mano del mayor alcanzo con facilidad la espalda de su tan amado uke logrando así con un leve empujón juntar sus cuerpos totalmente, notando también el inocente joven la gran erección que poseía el hombre que le sujetaba-Que sepas que eso…es culpa tuya.-Dijo remarcando con fuerza la palabra ''Eso'', el rubito trago en seco dejando de luchar al instante, no podía creer lo que sucedía y lo que menos lograba comprender de todo…Era el porqué le estaba gustando.

De nuevo Madara se lanzo al ataque besando los labios del menor con fiereza, recorrió de nuevo el interior de su boca intentando memorizar cada rincón de ella, Deidara perdió la fuerza en las piernas dejándose caer, pero estaba bien sujeto, ''Tobi'' le estiro en el suelo de la bañera quedándose encima-Tobi…Para…uhn-Susurro como pudo una vez hubo terminado el beso, le faltaba el aire y sentía su cuerpo muy caliente-Oh Deidara-sempai, déjeme disfrutar un ratito-Añadió riendo mientras empezaba a descender su mano por el pecho del rubio.

Tomo uno de sus pezones con algo de fuerza provocando un leve gemido de sorpresa en Deidara, este mismo alzo una de sus manos hasta la del líder de Akatsuki, sujetándola-Tobi, no, uhn-Murmuro respirando con dificultad, Madara le indico silencio-Tranquilo…-Acaricio su rostro con la mano libre y beso sus labios con delicadeza repetidas veces, sabía que acabaría cediendo, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y él lo estaba notado…deslizo su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio sintiendo su sabor como nunca, este, en una reacción involuntaria parecida a la de un recién nacido, abrió la boca en busca de mas, una leve risa de satisfacción salió de la garganta del mayor a la vez que le besaba de nuevo obedeciendo a su muda suplica.

Una vez el beso termino fue repartiendo mas de los mismos por la barbilla hasta terminar en el cuello donde con su lengua empezó a trazar un camino de saliva hasta el pezón opuesto en el que su mano trabajaba, lo lamio escasos segundos mordiéndolo levemente después, un gemido ahogado lleno sus oídos haciéndole sentir aun más dolor entre las piernas.

-T-Tobi…ya, ya basta por favor…uhn-Susurro con una voz llena de placer contenido el pequeño rubio, un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente del mayor… '' ¿_Como quiere que pare si me lo pide así?_'' Se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse aunque fuera un poquito, pero era inútil…Concentro toda su mente en el ''arduo'' trabajo durante escasos minutos para luego alcanzar con su mano los muslos del Akatsuki de cabellos dorados, esto sobresalto a este ultimo hasta el extremo de intentar levantarse-Déjame Tobi, uhn-Volvió a pedir con insistencia…cosa que ya no deseaba pero pedía por orgullo-Vamos Dei, juguemos un rato-Murmuro su compañero con una leve sonrisa, mordió entonces suavemente su pezón haciendo al rubio gemir y provocando un sonrojo mayor, la satisfacción que sentía por cada nuevo suspiro de sus labios era increíble…Por otro lado su ropa ya se hallaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo por culpa del agua y el aspecto que esta le proporcionaba volvía totalmente loco al menor.

Empezó a acariciar la parte interior del muslo con delicadeza provocando nuevos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del joven, mientras, fue descendiendo su lengua por el estomago de Deidara hasta alcanzar la zona de su bajo vientre-Dios mío Tobi ahí no, uhn-Murmuro el rubio tapándose el rostro con las manos totalmente avergonzado, una suave risa masculina proveniente del autor de su locura le saco de esa cavilación sin importancia, Madara entonces comenzó a lamer por los alrededores de la entrepierna del ojiazul logrando que esta terminara de estar del todo erecta-Tu cuerpo traiciona a tus palabras Deidara-Susurro justo antes de introducirse el miembro de su amante en la boca sin ningún tipo de pudor, el joven Akatsuki soltó un gran gemido de placer relajando totalmente los músculos de su cuerpo hasta ahora en tensión, no comprendía cómo podía ser tan placentero.

Se resistía aun a pronunciar ninguna suplica pero lo estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas, tapo su boca con ambas manos e intento inútilmente ahogar los gemidos que esa acción le provocaba. Madara siguió haciendo su trabajo concienzudamente, empezó a lamer con insistencia escuchando como salían a trompicones esos anhelados sonidos de entre los dedos de su rubio que impedían el libre deleite de los mismos, sin que se diera cuenta pocos segundos después el joven llego al clímax y vio toda su boca llena de la esencia de Deidara…Sonrió en su interior y la trago sin mayor problema…una vez se separo de él le observo con picardía y relamió sus labios-Pu…¿¡Puedo saber que haces! ¡Escupe eso, uhn!-De nuevo una leve risa salió del mayor-Tranquilo Dei, no es problema…-Se acerco de nuevo al joven besando sus labios con mas dulzura que antes, esa vez el rubio no se negó llegando incluso a colaborar levemente en su tarea acomodándose de manera que a Madara le fuera mas cómodo estar sobre él.

-Llego el momento…Deidara-Para sorpresa del supuesto Kouhai Deidara solo asintió y trago saliva nervioso, ¿Ya se había rendido? Agradeció infinitamente a los cielos en su mente mientras acomodaba las piernas de su Sempai sobre sus hombros-¿Seguro?-En la mente de Deidara ya solo había una imagen, Tobi empapado, encima suyo, en la ducha, mientras le hacía sentir cosas que jamás espero, y amaba, adoraba, idolatraba esa imagen y lo que para el significaba…así que volvió a asentir convencido, Madara asintió a la par y bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior-Aunque…podríamos esperar un poco mas ¿no?-Si, era tan malvado que no solo quería que se rindiera, quería que le suplicara mas…lo necesitaba…El rubio bastante confundido frunció levemente el ceño justo antes de sentir un dedo de su amante dentro de su cuerpo, soltó una exclamación de dolor, fue así durante escasos minutos, antes de que el dolor pasara a un placer inmenso…que le hizo gritar prácticamente.

Bajo sus piernas de los hombros del pelinegro volviendo a gritar de placer y le hizo quitar su mano de ese lugar enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mirándole directamente a los ojos-Métela ahora, uhn-Murmuro con verdadera desesperación. Oír eso le hizo morderse el labio de puro placer, ver a su rubito rojo hasta las cejas, respirando entrecortado, emitiendo leves gemiditos entre cada expiración y con su cuerpo literalmente enrollado al suyo le hacía volverse loco…Asintió con convicción e introdujo lentamente su miembro en la entrada del menor, pudo notar perfectamente las uñas del joven clavarse en su espalda a la vez que escuchar a la perfección justo al lado de su oído el grito de placer y dolor que le dedico. Empezó entonces un movimiento suave de vaivén que duro unos minutos, hasta que Deidara ya no pudo contener su suplica-¡Mas rápido!-Grito entre gemidos, Madara obedeció al instante aumentando el ritmo considerablemente.

Unos segundos después el joven Akatsuki junto sus labios con los de su amante en un beso cargado de lujuria, siguieron besándose sin apenas respirar cada pocos segundos con una necesidad imperativa, ambos se necesitaban desde hacia tiempo, solo que uno de ellos no lo sabía…

Cuando ambos llegaron al ansiado orgasmo se separaron levemente, lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a la cara sin tentaciones, y suspiraron con satisfacción, pero entonces…unas palabras se le escaparon al pequeño rubio…-Te amo, uhn.-Madara abrió sus ojos sorprendido y observo a su Sempai, este se sonrojo teniendo la misma expresión que el-No…Yo…O-Olvida eso, uhn-Murmuro muy avergonzado levantándose de allí y saliendo de la bañera, se coloco una toalla alrededor del cuerpo dispuesto a salir del cuarto-¡No! ¡Espera, Deidara!-El mayor se levanto de un salto y le abrazo por la espalda-Espera…tranquilo…-El rubio intento zafarse sin éxito sintiendo que iba a llorar, creía que en Tobi solo había deseo carnal-Tu…Tu no tienes porque corresponderme para no hacerme sentir mal, lo comprendo, uhn-Murmuro con la voz rota, cosa que acabo de agrietar el corazón del pelinegro, obligó al joven a girarse y tomo su rostro con una mano para que le mirara-Deidara, escúchame…-Una fina lagrima salió de los orbes azules del chaval mientras le observaba con rostro herido-No llores…-Susurro besando entonces la lagrima que aun no había logrado perderse por su cuello-Deidara, no soy una persona tan horrible como para hacer algo así solo por deseo…-Entonces pensó en ello, eso no era cierto-Bueno…Si, lo soy…-Deidara no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por la contradicción-Pero a ti no sería capaz de hacerte algo como eso, porque te amo, eres la única persona que ha logrado entrar aquí-Señalo su pecho-Y jamás saldrás-Una dulce sonrisa lucia ahora en el rostro del villano más buscado del continente ninja…Beso suavemente los labios de ese joven Shinobi que había logrado enamorarle e instantáneamente el rubio le correspondió, saltando a su brazos.


End file.
